Heart's Aflame
by Leananelle
Summary: Yuuhi has been imprisoned by a Saxon warlord Kai when their ship accidentally lead to Kai’s land. The Viking maiden has been looking for a certain guy that could stir her senses and makes her blood sing, and now she finally found it in Kai. So with the
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Beyblade is one of the good anime I've watch. And since I've read this book entitled HEART'S AFLAME, I've decided that Kai would be the appropriate main character to potray on this book. The PROLOGUE is the same as on that book so don't sue me about it, I'm not imitating someone work that is, though I forgot who wrote this novel I'll give her/him credit of the progloue part, but the first and the up coming title is my original work so try to understand all my grammars and spelling…I'm not really good at it!!! So, here's the story that I hope you'll all like. By the way Beyblade is not mine so don't sue!!!! Have fun reading and please send me a review on whatever things you'd like to comment on.


	2. Chapter one

Prologue

Yuuhi was stretching when she heard the steps crossing the floor, coming from the entrance. She jumped up curiously, her heartbeat quickening when she saw Kai coming out of the shadows, his direction not the stairs, but towards her, straight to her.

          She did not move, waiting for him to reach her. His expression was intense, harsh and her heartbeat even faster, not in fear but in expectation. When he stopped, she felt only a moment's surprise when his hand went to the back of her neck, his finger gripping her hair to yank her head back. She held her breath as his eyes moved angrily over her face.

          " Why do you tempt me so? " He asked this not of her but to himself.

          " Do I, milord? "

          " You do it a purpose, " he hissed before is mouth slashed down over hers.

          Yuuhi had waited for this, to know the feel of his lips, to be able to touch him. She had wanted this to happen, but she had not guessed how devastating the actuality would be. Nothing could have prepared her to such a violent jolt of desire, when she had never felt desire before.

          His mouth moved over hers brutally in his anger. He gripped her hair, holding her still for this ravishment, yet he did not touch her otherwise. Yuuhi was the one to lean on him, until she could feel the full length of his body and knew the extent of his desire. This inflamed her more. She didn't care that this was not what he wanted, that he was kissing her against his will, and probably hating her more because of it, she wrapped her arms around his back, moving her hands up over the hard muscle there until she gripped his shoulder, holding him tight to her.

          She heard him groaned at her complete acceptance of him, and his other hand slipped about her waist, crushing her tighter to him. His tongue plunged into her mouth and she drew on it, capturing it like a price, refusing to let go. God in heaven, this was wonderful, more thrilling than anything she had ever felt before. She would have to let him take her there, in the hall, on the table, at the floor- she didn't care. She wanted to make love to him now before he came to his senses and stopped.

          He did stop, and Yuuhi sighed miserably when his lips left hers. He looked down at her, his eyes fierce, filled half with passion, half with fury. She met his look boldly, but this served to anger him more.

          With a snarl, he shoved her away from him, " My God, you have no shame, do you? "

          " I feel no shame in wanting you, " she told him softly. She smiled then at his snort of disbelief. Deliberately, she added in a teasing tone, " You are my heart mate, Kai. Begin to accept it. You will eventually, "

          " You will never count me as one of your lovers, wench, " he stated emphatically.

          She shrugged, the sigh she gave louder than necessary. " Very well milord, if that is your wish. "

          " Not my wish, the truth, " he insisted. " And you will cease to use your tricks on me. "

          Yuuhi could not help but to laugh at this order. " What tricks are those, milord? I am only guilty looking at you, mayhap more than I should, but I cannot seem to help myself. You are after all, the most splendid man here. "

          He drew in his breath sharply. " God's mercy, are all Vikings are brazen by you?"

          " What you call brazen, I call honesty. Would you rather I lie and say I hate you, that I despite the sight of you?"

          " How can you not hate me? I have enslaved you. I keep you shackled and I know you hate the chain. I think you do hate me, that you tempt me a purpose, hoping to have revenge by bewitching me."

          Her eyes narrowed at him. " I am through telling you what I hope for, through speaking to you the truth when you not believed it. Think whatever you like."

          She turned her back on him, but was tense, waiting for him to walk away. He did not do so immediately. She imagined he was fighting to control new fury that she would dare dismiss him like that. She would have been much appeased if she had seen that his eyes had simply moved over her, revealing for one unguarded moment the yearning in his soul.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter one

" I cannot sit here and wait, I have to saved her! " Makoto protested impatiently while looking at her father, sitting uncomfortably at the chair, in his throne, of their large castle pavilion.

" No! "

" But, father, I- "

" I said no, young lady and that's final! You already cause so much trouble by both of you coming all the way there, not thinking what might happen, with only a few ship crew at hand  "

" But we thought that we're heading the right way, and that we would never enter the path's towards Hiwatari's landmark and- "

" Enough! I would not listen to all your excuses, from this day forth, you would not leave your chamber unless bidden, you cannot roamed the castle without a guard and most especially, there'll will be no sailing for you! " He said, finality was on his voice and Makoto knew her father well enough, to understand that what he said are oath to be done.

Her shoulder went slacked, her sense of determination vanish, she cannot and would not actually disobeyed her father, as proud as she might be, just like her sister.

Toshihiko notice his daughter proud determination dissolved, like a candle easily melting in the burning flame. His heart went limp, it hurts him to know that he was the one who would cause such thing to his precious daughter, but he must do something before the situation gets even more confusing.

After the death of his beloved wife Sakura, he had focus all his attention in his two daughters and running the entire land. He had been happy to notice the changes in his two precious children as they grow into a beautiful lasses. They both had their mother's exquisite beauty and good manners. What they got from him is his proud determination and skillful abilities.

Makoto, the oldest was more use to in riding a horse than of Yuuhi. She also is the brainy one, she experimented different variety of plants just to make all sorts of medicine, a real healer.

Meanwhile, Yuuhi was more into handling different weapon; she could easily learn how to use a dagger in just one day, given a proper tutoring. But her expertise lies in bows and arrows. A true Archer, that's what his Yuuhi are.

Though he both had daughters for a child, still he let them had a proper training, like a true Viking lad. And to his surprise, both lass had been able to finish every aspect of the training required, and more

Maybe this is the reason why they become what they are now, too proud and too stubborn even to listened on everything he said would not do but still, proceed in doing it. Maybe he let them go too easily by them own, encouraging them to be as independent as possible. He love every minute of his daughters valor and mischief, he even laugh of the way they went into trouble almost once a week, he always expect the unexpected to them, knowing full well that whatever they do, there is always a solution, that he would be able to fix anything for them but then again not always.

He sigh deeply, straighten his back and look directly to his daughter

" You may leave now, Makoto, I have other things to do and think about " he said a little bit softly, as if making a mistake in shouting at her.

" Yes, father, " she said still head lower and shoulder still down.

" I trust that you will guard this land well?"

" It will be as you wish my lord  "

" Very well then it is settled, from now on you'll be lord and master to this land, until I return "

The knight bow before him while he placed both his hands on his shoulder, making everyone knew that he entrusted all his belongings to this man who from out of nowhere just came a forth night ago.

Makoto abruptly stood; she of all the entire land was opposing to this gathering. Her father hasn't said a word about it until late that night. She thought that they just have a visitor for a night that is a kin to the king. She didn't know that they'd plan on staying here until her father return to get Yuuhi back.

And for all that is related to the King why was it had to be Rei. Yes, that's right! Rei Kon that no-good son of her father's friend. The guy who she thought has the most uncouth manner of the entire universe. The only guy who has the nerve to tell all who happen to asked that she is his promised bride and that soon they are to wed.

Makoto hurriedly went to their balcony, on the left wing where the celebration is going. She has to breath a fresh air before she could be able to go back inside and pretend that she approves this whole thing.

Well, she's not! The mere thought of having Rei Kon as her guardian makes her whole being explode into different pieces. She hated the guy! Hated from the moment she set eyes on him. But does she have a choice into it? Her father has declared that she was to obey everything Rei had to say. He makes her promised to follow him and she did it, only she didn't know that he was to be her guardian. She thought that it would be someone else. Someone who she could get along with, not Rei Kon.

Makoto sigh heavily. She has to somehow accept this whole thing. After all, this is all her fault, if she tried to gather more information they wouldn't pass Hiwatari's landmark and Kai wouldn't have Yuuhi right now, capture and maybe doing something awful to her.

Makoto shiver at that thought, among other things, what she really feared about is her sister doing something awful to that Saxon Lord.

Her sister like her, knows all the technique to fight, she would never bow down to any man, especially who had capture her and put her in a chained. And Makoto knows that Yuuhi hated being in those things and when somebody does something she hated doing, all in hell would brake lose.

And knowing her sister, it would only take three days and she would be here escaped from that land without anyone knows it! But it's been a month and still no words from her or either to that Saxon Lord.

What might happen then? Is she alive? In a dungeon? Or what? She had to know something or she'll lose her mind worrying about her sister.

" It is not wise for you to be here alone, " said a voice from behind.

Makoto suddenly felt her whole being stiffened. She didn't say a word because if she does she might regret it and all her promised to her father will to go waste.

" I see you're not happy of the idea that I'm taking over your land. This wasn't my idea, in fact if my father did not pleaded me to do this, I wouldn't be here right now, I know how much you hated to see me and-"

" Will you please stop speaking as if you're innocent in this whole affair?! I don't want your explanations on what ever you're here or not! Just keep away from me! "

" That wouldn't be impossible my lady, for you see your father give direct instruction that you must be around me all the time and whatever you wanted to do you must consult me first and if I didn't approve you have to obey me "

Makoto looked at him directly in the eye. Fury was on her blood and the more she looked deeply into his eyes the more her blood boiled.

Kai sigh deeply after reading a piece of paper in front of him. He must be insane in keeping that slip of a girl in his custody! Dammit! The treaty his been holding is absurd! How could anyone, especially a Lord agree to this agreement!

" My Lord, you called me?" said a voice after he rings a bell.

" Wake the prisoner and put her on my chamber, give her something to eat and bath after that gave her those " he added pointing the huge box on his table while he continue looking out side.

" I want her at my table this eventide, well dress and freshen up. "

" Is that all milord? "

" Yes and tell Nakato to watch out on the northern side of the castle. I want to know if there's any unusual about something! "

" You expect trouble my lord? "

" No, Just a precaution. I believe that we will have a visitor after the month is out "

The servant didn't question any further. He was after all been part of the family ever since the older master died and his Lord Kai born, he also know that there's a agreement between a Viking lass and a Saxon Lord. The agreement created because of the event which happen years ago when a Saxon Lady  who tried all her best to escape from an unwanted marriage to a Saxon Lord  and ended up into  the hands of a pierce Viking Lad who fell in love on the exquisite beauty of the Saxon maiden and took her as his wife.

That event was about to lead a battle between to rises if the older master didn't interfere. Right there and then, an agreement was settled and now it seem s that history repeat's itself!

Yuuhi, was confused! It's been a month now, she was in chain and on a dungeon, eating less than an ordinary servant should have eaten but now, she was treated like a Lady! Well, not that this is not so good or that she didn't like it at all, hell who wouldn't like this hot bath after a month kept on a foul smelling dungeon and the food, ahhh she'll think that she's in her own land!

But that's exactly why she's having this doubt. Is Kai giving him back to his father? Does he want her to look her best because he wanted to assure her father that he didn't do anything to her?

No! She should not go back yet! She must first have Kai as his husband! In her life, all she wanted was to find someone who could stir her senses, makes her feel something so strange yet so good you wanted to wish that the world just collapse and you would care as long as you have that someone right by your side! And she found those unsettleling emotion in Kai. She found her heart mates, she believes in that and she plans on keeping him, whatever it cause her!    

This is a huge mistake! Kai quickly look away when he found her eyes on him. He didn't know that someone who is so at ease in a dungeon, especially a lass, would be so at ease in clean cloths too! This girl, who had so wild manners and unbelievable behavior can turn into a fine and so very beautiful Lady! And by the look in her, she's not a little girl anymore than he thought she'd be. She's a woman, powerful enough and so damn beautiful you'll forget you're name when she smiles.

Kai quickly took hold of his ale, drink deeply before putting it down. Once his hand touches the table his eyes widen in shock as he look at his prisoner coming forward to him. His whole being stiffened, his blood start to boil and before he could move, Yuuhi was in front of him sitting on his lap.

" You're drinking to much " she said softly their mouths are inches a part.

" What do you think you're doing? " he snarled, anger was all he could do to prevent his body to accept the softness of her buttock comfortably fitting into his lap.

" What do you think am I doing? " she said smiled sweetly encircling both her hands on the back of his neck.

Kai ready himself for a kiss that was about to come, or so was his thought but Yuuhi's head went lower and land to his chest, there she fitted herself more to him, hold him closer.

" You're going to send me back to my father, aren't you? " she asked barely a whisper.

When he didn't answer she continues.

" Oh, please don't, Kai. Please don't let me go. I'll be you're slave if you want just don't send me back! " she pleaded then a tear suddenly fall on her face.

Kai felt the small droplet of tear on his breeches. Suddenly his constructed anger evaporated in thin air. The feeling of holding her more close and kissing her until she could not shed anymore tears but moaning in pleasure in his arms struck to him.

What the hell is he thinking! This is not supposed to happen! He thought that a strong woman who is in prison in a month on a dungeon wouldn't cry. Not one single tear drop from her ever since she'd been chained nor did she went into panic when he put her in a every cold and dark prison, gave her food not enough to satisfy a dog, she didn't complain one bit. Now, just because she thought that she was about to leave his land makes her this sad which turn into a crying?

" You can keep me whatever you want, chain me if you must, but don't ever let me go back to my father. " she added then looked at him in the eye.

Before Kai could think, his hand went to her face, touch both her cheek and wipe the tear line form in her face.

Yuuhi didn't care more what she look like or that she's crying on something she could not do about, Kai has all the say in this land, if he decided to let her go, it must be done. What's important was today, him holding her face with so much tenderness and looking at her with those intensely eyes.

Kiss me! Kiss me! She said silently sending those messages through her eyes.

The hell! He'd do more than a kiss her! He wanted to make love to her, today this every moment! But there are servants around and –

Kai quickly lift her from his lap, took her to his chamber.

" How many times do I have to tell you that you're not allowed to roamed around without an escort or me? " Rei yelled loud enough to make all present into the kitchen look at them.

Makoto look at his direction then continue on slicing the apple she took out from the garden to make an apple pie!

Rei hands clench hard. His eyes dangerously looking into her turned back and if only Makoto could see, she would be dead by now on the way he's eying her. The servants back off went out to the nearest entrance.

Silence filled the air! Makoto was very much aware that they are alone.

Rei sigh, then went in front of her. The dinning table is between them.

" What do you want me to do, my lady? Just tell what you want and I'll gladly obey "

Makoto stared at him. Amazed!

To be continued…


End file.
